Despite its importance in development and cancer, signaling by adhesion receptors is not appropriately covered within the format of existing meetings on cell adhesion or signaling. Signaling by adhesion receptors has unique features. First, the ligand is generally stationary and therefore its effect is persistent over time. Second, adhesion receptors form relatively large clusters at the membrane and can associate with and modify the cytoskeleton in specific manners. Finally, several adhesion receptors, and especially certain integrins, are regulated by cytoplasmic signals. Current efforts in the field are aimed at dissecting the adhesion signaling pathways by both biochemical and genetic methods. This is a novel, exciting field which needs a regular forum in which to discuss emerging concepts. Funds are thus requested to support the first Gordon Research Conference on Signaling by Adhesion Receptors. The conference focuses on the signaling mechanisms by which diverse families of adhesion receptors (Cadherins, Integrins, CAMS, R-PTPs, Ephs and their receptors) regulate the survival, proliferation and differentiation of cells. The approaches discussed will range from biochemical studies of cultured cells to genetic analyses in developing flies, frogs and mice. The conference is intended to bring together a diversity of scientists in a format highly conducive to both formal and informal exchange. In addition, the meeting provides an excellent educational opportunity for those who are beginning their careers in the area. The speakers include not only the most active groups, but also individuals with the capacity to generate useful discussion of their own and other topics. The sessions emphasize areas of recent progress, and areas of interest to a diverse community of scientists including molecular biologists, cell biologists, developmental biologists, neurobiologists, and cancer biologists. Six talks chosen from the abstracts are held in order to include new developments and provide an opportunity for promising young investigators to present their recent findings.